A multimonitor endotracheal tube with sensors for ECG, temperature, heart sounds, and breath sounds was developed in Phase I studies and feasibility clearly demonstrated in dog experiments. ECG signals, heart and breath sounds, and temperature measured from a single anatomic site - the teachea - compared favorably with conventional monitors - surface ECG leads, esophageal stethoscope, and esophageal temperature. A Doppler attached to the endotracheal tube provided beat-to-beat heart and vascular sounds and sensitive detection of blood turbulence and/or minute quantities of vascular air. Phase II studies will refine these sensors, evaluate additional sensors on the endotracheal tube and perform toxicity studies on tracheal-sensor interface sites and complete durability testing. In conjunction with a large U.S. tracheal tube manufacturer, a family of multimonitor endotracheal tubes will be fabricated and tested for human clinical trials. A disposable, cost-efficient, sensitive multimonitor endotracheal tube will replace many of the current individual vital signs monitoring devices.